1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a textured bone graft or implant device, and more particularly to a textured bone graft or implant device including an improved structure for being suitably filled or fitted or engaged into the bone materials or members of the human or user and for repairing bone defects, such as the damaged or degenerated spinal disc in a spinal column or vertebrae of a human or user, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bone grafts, intervertebral implants, intervertebral spacers, textured bone graft devices or the like have been developed and provided for being filled or fitted or engaged into the bone materials or members of the human or user and for repairing bone defects, such as the damaged or degenerated spinal disc in a spinal column or vertebrae of a human or user, or the like, and comprise a constructed or textured spatial member for fitting or engaging into the bone materials or members of the user and for repairing bone defects.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,227 to Cottle, U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,289 to Coates et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,579 to Steffee et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,509 to Ford et al. disclose several of the typical bone grafts, intervertebral implants, intervertebral spacers, textured bone graft devices or the like and each also comprising a constructed or textured spatial member, such as an artificial spinal disc prosthesis, or the like for fitting or engaging into the bone materials or members, such as the damaged or degenerated spinal column or vertebrae or spinal disc of the human or user.
However, the damaged or degenerated spinal columns or vertebrae or spinal discs of the human or users may include a size or dimension or height or depth or width different from each other, but the conventional or typical bone grafts, intervertebral implants, intervertebral spacers, textured bone graft devices or the like comprise a constructed or textured spatial member that includes a solid and stable structure and that may not be adjusted to suitably fill or fit or engage into the damaged or degenerated spinal columns or vertebrae or spinal discs having different sizes or dimensions or heights or depths or widths. U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,191 to Lahille et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,848 to Baker disclose the other typical bone grafts, intervertebral implants, intervertebral spacers, textured bone graft devices or the like each comprising a constructed or textured spatial member having two movable elements adjustable or movable relative to each other for suitably filling or fitting or engaging into the damaged or degenerated spinal columns or vertebrae or spinal discs having different sizes or dimensions or heights or depths or widths.
However, the damaged or degenerated spinal columns or vertebrae or spinal discs not only include different sizes or dimensions or heights or depths or widths but also include different shapes such that the adjustable or movable elements may not be used or adjusted to suitably fill or fit or engage into the damaged or degenerated spinal columns or vertebrae or spinal discs having different sizes or dimensions or heights or depths or widths and having different shapes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional textured bone graft or implant devices.